User talk:Frijoles333
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Frijoles333 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 17:42, March 26, 2013 Welcome to Lovia! :) 4kant,6XÅGRŸQË??? 17:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, welcome! :) --Semyon 19:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for all your messages! I look forward to contributing more to Wikination :) Frijoles333 (talk) 19:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) User:Frijoles333 I was just wondering, once I have been around for four days and made 50 contributions, how would I go about obtaining citizenship? Frijoles333 (talk) 18:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) User:Frijoles333 Once an admin has since you've made 50 edits (Oos or Semyon) will give you the form adn you fill it out and boom, Citizenship! You're only three edits away. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks that's great and really helpful :D Frijoles333 (talk) 19:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) You've passed the edit requirement now! Though, you may be required to wait two more days because of the time limit. 77topaz (talk) 05:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Television Hey everyone, I've just made the page Kaboom TV and was considering making a page listing all the television channels. Obviously I would look at the existing television channel category first for information but if you have any ideas for new TV channels etc just leave a message :D Frijoles333 (talk) 21:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Mr.Cebara, When you want to raise attention to something non-political or just random go to Forum:The Pub and add a new section with your announcement. Talk pages are for other users to ask you or talk to you,lol. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) My mistake lol! Thanks for letting me know Frijoles333 (talk) 21:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Citizenship Alright, you can now officially become citizen, as you'd already noticed :P We need the following information: * Your official name (incl. any middle/Christian names) * Your sex/gender * Your official residence in Lovia --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for giving me the form :D Here is the required information *Marcel Paul Cebara *Male *3 Charles Street, Charleston, Sylvania Thanks :) Frijoles333 (talk) 10:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, consider yourself a citizen now! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thamk you Frijoles333 (talk) 16:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the inconvenience, but on the citizen list please could you change my name from "Marcel Paul Cebara" to "Marcel Cebara", as my page is not called Marcel Paul Cebara so the hyperlink will not work. Thank you Frijoles333 (talk) 17:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :(late response) Well, it's being redirected, and if I'd change it, you'll lose your middle name officially. So it's good for now :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:22, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes it is :) I wrote that a while ago before the redirect was made Frijoles333 (talk) 15:58, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Conflict We can end it together. We just need to negotiate on the next step. King Dimitri has to go, there has to be true democracy. I am a Lovian patriot. The Brigade stands for a Lovia free from all tyranny and injustice. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 19:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but we will not be working together. I'm sorry if you misunderstood me. I would like a peaceful, democratic government. I don't think this will be achieved through the Brigade marching through the streets of Noble City, trying to topple the established government Frijoles333 (talk) 19:20, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Frijoles, just because TMV says something has happened doesn't mean it actually has. I could write an article saying the Vatican City had just nuked Noble City but that wouldn't mean it had actually happened, because a) it's terribly unrealistic and b) it would defeat the purpose of the wiki. --Semyon 20:15, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Frijoles, just because Semyon dislikes something does not mean he has any right to undo them. Also, him not acknowledging it has absolutely no importance whatsoever when a wide variety of others do acknowledge the events. And he may not acknowledge the events but the head of Police did ''acknowledge the events by attacking my Brigade. Yes, ''my ''Brigade. So did Oos Wes Ilava, our Prime Minister. So did representatives of other wikinations. So did at least two newspapers here in Lovia. They all acknowledged the events, reported them, talked about them and acted upon them. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 21:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :Glad to see you back btw :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm happy to be back Frijoles333 (talk) 15:59, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Charleston I'm glad you've taken an interest in Charleston. As you probably know I'm the Governor of Sylvania and one of my policies this year is to work with people to improve their local communities particularly in the areas of education and welfare. Charleston, as you've clearly noticed requires a primary school and a secondary school, if you would work to provide them, then the State government will help fund your projects. Hope you take this up, thanks. After all this drama it's nice to be back to making progress again. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for noticing! Yes, I just recently thought it would be a great idea to set up schools in Charleston, as my character's children are coming up to school age :) Frijoles333 (talk) 10:06, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I've made a good start, and will continue to expand the trust. You also mentioned welfare, how could I help out with that? Frijoles333 (talk) 11:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Welfare is more of a government thing, but you can do stuff if you want. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) You've made too many schools, A trust that relies on charity couldn't manage this. Also my Party and yours in fact have a strong stand against monopolies. I'll let you keep the schools and places you have in Charleston and you need to work on them to make them high quality articles and on top of that I'll give you extra start-up money for the two other places in Charleston. Unfortunately I'll have to change the other places to being owned by other education companies and temporarily take them under my wing in turning them into fully fledged articles. This should actually help you with your work, considering you seem to be on and off occasionally and believe me people will appreciate it more if you make few articles that are high quality than if you make many that aren't. Just making you aware of the action I'm taking. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks for letting me know. I actually think you've made the right move, it will enable everything to be a bit more realistic. I'll be able to put lots of work into the places in Charleston soonFrijoles333 (talk) 17:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Could I keep the two schools in Charleston and the one in Clave Rock? You can change the other ones. I'll put lots of work into the ones that I keep Frijoles333 (talk) 17:17, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll let you keep it. I wish you luck with your work. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 17:29, May 19, 2013 (UTC) What could be done... Hey Marcel, you asked a little while back what you could do for the party well here it is. Already the Party is gearing up for its return to power and better influence. Apart of that is state elections. I want to know where your three residences are (where you live, statewise) so we can stratigize our voting and planning for the elections. Also where you stand on the issues so we can together campaign for the Party. Thanks in advance Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi Marcus! Thanks for letting me know about this, I have 3 residences, one in Sylvania, one in Clymene and one in Seven. Also, which issues did you want to know my opinions on?Frijoles333 (talk) 17:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Great, although you can choose any state you live in, I want to run in Clymene if it's okay, so you can run in either Seven or Sylvania. On the issues any of them, go to the Labour Party Platform and look it over if you agree or not. Thanks Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:19, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's okay if you would like to run in Clymene. Could I run in Sylvania? As for the issues, I agree with pretty much all of the party's platform, but I especially support good education and healthcare, protecting the environment and LGBT rights. When would the elections actually take place? Frijoles333 (talk) 17:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Great! Well for elections, we are currently having the first ever trian village elections (glad to see you running :D) and glad to have you on the team! State Elections (for governor/state council depending on the state) occurs in October/November. Federal elections for Congress occur in January. But since the congress is unactive I might try to call for elections a month or two early. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:16, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hope you like :P Just a little advert I made. Just four basic points we'll hope to implement while in office in TV. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) It's good, I like it! Lets hope we get a good number of seats in TV! Frijoles333 (talk) 16:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) By the way, would you mind if I put up some sort of election poster/speech in Speakers Corner? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:35, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Lol you can always rally and put up some party stuff, no need to ask :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Great :D Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:54, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) Thank you Oos. He looks like a cute cavy! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:27, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thank yóu ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:30, May 28, 2013 (UTC)